1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a substrate for a display device and a method of manufacturing the substrate.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel includes an array substrate, an upper substrate facing the array substrate, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the array substrate and the upper substrate. The array substrate includes a display area in which a plurality of lines and a plurality of thin-film transistors connected to the lines are formed, and a peripheral area in which pads applying an electric signal to the lines are formed.
After the array substrate is manufactured, an array test process is performed to inspect the lines for potential defects. Array test pads are formed on a mother substrate of the array substrate to facilitate the process of testing for defects. The array test pads are electrically connected to the lines. The array test process inspects the defect of the lines by applying a test signal through the array test pads.
During the array test process, an accumulated electric charge of static electricity may flow through the array test pads and the lines and the thin-film transistors that are to formed on the array substrate may be damaged. Therefore, the static electricity may cause a decrease in manufacturing yield and a poor quality of products.